WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Cullen Westwick is the dream world keeper, she's supposed to keep it safe but a demon is getting into the world and trying to kill her, to make the world out of balance. Castiel sends Sam and Dean to protect her, but they are getting distracted by lust.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural "What the hell is this?

(It's a beautiful sunny day in a small town of Carson Park, South Carolina the sun is shining bright, the flowers are in bloom, everything is perfect. People are happy and smiling, while a young girl in her early twenties is walking down the side walk she's looking around, enjoying this scenery. She walks past a bench where a man is sitting, he's pretending to read a newspaper. She keeps walking past buildings going somewhere, he gets up off the bench and begins to follow her. She walks to an alleyway and disappears, he walks just after she leaves. He gets upset and disappears himself. We then see the same girl appearing in her bedroom, her brown hair flowing past her shoulders, green eyes looking around a little in panic. Her bedroom door opens, it's her brother Eric who looks a lot like her, but older and more of a man. )

Eric:

"Hey, dad wants to know what you want on your pizza?"

(She doesn't pay attention to her brother, she's still a little distracted.)

Eric:

"Cullen."

(He says her name and she snaps out of it. She looks at him.)

Cullen:

"What?"

Eric:

"Dad wants to know what you want on your pizza?"

Cullen:

"Uh, pepperoni and mushrooms."

Eric:

"What's up? Something wrong in the dream world?"

Cullen:

"No. But I think someone is after me."

Eric:

"You're being paranoid. No one's after you."

Cullen:

"That's what you think."

(View on Dean in a hotel room. He is in the bathroom drying off from a shower, with a towl wrapped around his waist and using a small one for his hair, he walks out the bathroom and jumps when he sees Castel standing there.)

Dean:

"Dude, you scared the living hell out of me."

Castel:

"I didn't mean to. Where's Sam, I need to talk to you two?"

Dean:

"Getting us dinner, while I get dressed."

(He says walking around, Castel and heading to his bag and grabbing some clothes.)

Castel:

"We have a mission for you and your brother."

Dean:

"A mission. Like we're some kind of secret agents for GOD."

Castel:

"Actaully, Dean, this is very important. We need you to protect this girl who is a very very important person."

(He heads back to the bathroom to get dressed. Shutting the door and talking through the door.)

Dean:

"What, is she like the Godess of Love or something less important."

Castel:

"Well if you don't want to have dreams anymore then don't worry."

(Dean pokes his head out of the bathroom door.)

Dean:

"Nightmares. I've been having nightmares, what do I do about that?"

Castel:

"Well if you want the whole world to have nightmares then go right ahead, let the demon of nightmares kill her and take over the dream world."

Dean:

"Demon of Nightmares. Don't try to tell me there's a specific demon that does that?"

Castel:

"There is. And he's been going after her and her mother and her mother's mother and so forth for a very long while now."

Dean:

"Why now?"

(He says walking out of the bathroom fully dressed in his clothes.)

Dean:

"If this demon has been going after her family for years why do we have to protect her and why now?"

Castel:

"Because he's close. He's been following her around her neighborhood and he's been getting into the dream world for a small moment at a time. If he kills her, he can get complete control and he'll be able to distory everything over there."

(Sam walks into the hotel room with two bags of fast food. He sees Dean and Castel talking and wants to be in the know.)

Sam:

"What's going on?"

Dean:

"He wants us to go babysit."

Castel:

"Protect. Sam, does the name Westwick sound fimilar to you?"

Sam:

"The Westwick females all have the power to transport themselves into the dream world, only to make sure everything is going in the right direction. Sometimes they are able to control dreams but only under extreme circumstances."

Dean:

"How do you know about this and I don't?"

Sam:

"Because you don't use the internet for reading. Why do we have to protect her?"

Castel:

"The demon of nightmares is trying to kill her. She doesn't have any actual fighting powers and he's getting into the dream world."

Sam:

"How?"

Castel:

"We aren't sure. We're thinking that he's getting help from some witches but we're not sure which ones but we do know why. Can two please just do us this favor? Protect her, kill this demon and we'll reward one of you."

Dean:

"One of us? Are you just going to reward Sam because he believes this bull."

Castel:

"She lives in Carson Park, South Carolina. Just do this and we'll reward one of you."

(He says and disappears as Sam walks by Dean with the food in hands.)

Sam:

"So we're going."

Dean:

"I guess if we have to babysit."


	2. Chapter 2

(The next day, Cullen Westwick is at her friends apartment. Fairah Faith is a beautiful redhead with blue eyes, she walks into the livingroom with two glasses of tea for her and her friend, she hands one to Cullen as she sits on the couch next to her friend. Cullen grabs it and takes a sip.)

Fairah:

"So you think someone's following you."

Cullen:

"Not think. I know someone if following me. The thing is, i'm scared and I don't know what to do. I can't go to the cops."

Fairah:

"Why? The cops can get the guy and put him behind bars where he belongs, unless this is some guy who's trying to ask you out but doesn't know how. Maybe one day you should just turn around and ask him out."

(Fairah says almost meaning it.)

Cullen:

"This isn't funny. I'm serious."

Fairah:

"Ok. Ok. Look, you'll have your dad and brother protecting you. And i'll do my best to keep comfirming you, nothing's going to happen."

(Cullen looks at her friend, she is about to tell her something that she is not supposed to tell her, but really needs to.)

Cullen:

"There is something I need to tell you."

Fairah:

"What is it?"

(Cullen puts her drink on the coffee table in front of them. )

Cullen:

"You might want to put that down as well."

Fairah:

"Ok."

(She says listening to her friend and placing her drink down. She looks at her friend and gives her, her full attention.)

Cullen:

"Ok you know how when we sleep, we dream."

Fairah:

"Yeah."

Cullen:

"Well the dream world is real, it's just on a different plane, the astral plane and I can appear there. But in the dream world, when we're awake they are sleeping. It's a little confusing but it's just how everything works to even things out. But me and my mom and every woman in the Westwick family can go there, to protect the dream world from no one finding out about it and ruining things."

Fairah:

"Why are you telling me this?"

Cullen:

"Because there is such things as evil and demons. I think one is after me.

The demon of nightmares, now that's a whole different story."

Fairah:

"Let me guess if the demon of nightmares kills you he gets control of the dream world, ruining it and making a complete mockery of this paradise."

Cullen:

"Exactly. Except sometimes it's not a paradise."

Fairah:

"So everything I dream is really happening. I wish I could trade places."

Cullen:

"You see that's why no one can know. They'll want to trade or atleast go there themselves and even if they are asleep, if you run into your other self there, you'll both poof."

(She says using her hands to express blowing up.)

Fairah:

"Oh. But what about you? "

Cullen:

"Whenever i'm there, there's like this magnet force that keeps us from ever meeting."

Fairah:

"Wow. I can't believe it. So this thing that's after you, there's like nothing you do."

Cullen:

"Right. That's why i'm scared."

Fairah:

"Well, i'll protect you. You are my bestfriend."

Cullen:

"Your more like my sister. We've been knowing each other for how long?"

Fairah:

"Since we were in Kindergarden. Wow, that's over fifteen years."

Cullen

"That's a long time."

Fairah:

"I know. We're finally adults. Speaking being adults, we have jobs to get to. So if you want after work you can come back and spend the night here. How does that sound?"

Cullen:

"Good. Thanks."

(View on Sam and Dean in Carson Park, South Carolina. It's just as beautiful as the place in the dream world, but some people are fighting. Like a couple who are arguing over him sleeping with someone else. Dean parks the Impala into a parking lot at a motel, he looks at Sam after watching the couple finish arguing and the girl storming back to the room and the guy marching off some where else.)

Dean:

"Find this girl we're suppose to baby sit so we can get the show on the road."

Sam:

"Dean, do you realize that this girl plays a major part of everyones lives?"

Dean:

"Awh, girl dies and everyone will be having nightmares instead of dreams. I've been living with them since, well forever. So stop baggering me about..."

(Sam gives him a look before he mentions the b word.)

Dean:

"...Watching this girl who is the key of magical unicorn land."

(He says in a cutsy almost girlish voice.)

Sam:

"Dude. This is not a funny matter. This is serious. How many times do I have mention it. You don't believe me just wait and see."

Dean:

"Wait and see. "

(He says mocking his brother.)

Dean:

"Just find the girl. I'm going take a nap."

(Dean says and gets out of the Impala and heading to room 122 in front of the car and laying down on a bed, Sam gets out of the car and heads down the street to Huntington Avenue. He knocks on the door of the house with the numbers 1413 on the door. He got the address from the phone book, there was only one Westwick. Paul Westwick, an older man with a few gray hairs and in nice shape opens the door. He looks at Sam.)

Paul:

"Can I help you?"

Sam:

"Hi, Mr. Westwick. I'm looking for your daughter. We went to school together and it's been a while. I thought i'd come visit her, catch up."

Paul:

"She's not home at the moment. She's working."

Sam:

"I guess I better be going then. Sorry to bother you sir."

(He says begining to walk off. Paul stops him.)

Paul:

"Do you know where the church is?"

Sam:

"Yes sir."

(He turns back around.)

Paul:

"She works right accross from it."

Sam:

"Thank you sir."

(View on Dean laying on the bed, sleeping. He's deep in sleep, we go inside of his head. He's actually having a dream. In it he's walking around Carson Park and sees couples together, hanging out, loving each other, when a beautiful girl with red hair walks past him, with out paying attention they both bump into each other, making her drop a cup of coffee she's holding onto the ground. They both stop and look at each other, Fairah looks at Dean.)

Fairah:

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

Dean:

"No, it's not. It's all mine."

Fairah:

"No, i'm a clutz. I can't believe I spilled my coffee all over the ground."

Dean:

"Atleast the grass will wake up."

Fairah:

"Thats cute."

(She says giggling a little.)

Fairah:

"I'm Fairah."

Dean:

"Dean. Can I buy you another cup?"

Fairah:

"Thats really sweet. But i'm on my way to work. You know what, my boss can't kill me. She's been thretening to my whole life anyways."

Dean:

"Who's your boss?"

Fairah:

"My sister. I work at her bakery. She's a bitch sometimes about my tardiness."

Dean:

"What's the name of bakery, maybe I can visit you sometime..."

Fairah:

"It's....."

(A cell phone rings.... Dean digs around in his pocket, so does Fairah. Neither one of them is ringing. Dean then walks up. He looks at his cell which is in his hand it says Sam. He answers it.)

Dean:

"What, dude, seriously, what is it?"

Sam:

"I found her. Your not going to believe where."


	3. Chapter 3

(View on Sam and Dean standing in front of a pshyic / maigc shope.)

Dean:

"Really dude, you woke me from a good dream to see that the girl works here. It's a frickin' palm reading fake ass pshyic load of crap."

Sam:

"Dean. Wait. You were having a dream."

Dean:

"Yeah. A really good one, I was talking to this really cute red head who was about to give it to me. When you called with this stupid stupid stupid crap."

Sam:

"Whatever. Let's just do this."

(They walk into a place called "Madame Leila's" they see a girl standing by a register ringing up a customor who is buying three candles and a book. She hands the customer their change and then looks at the boys.)

Lola:

"Hi, i'm Lola, can I help you two with anything? A palm reading, a book."

(She says looking towards Dean.)

Sam:

"He doesn't read."

(He says walking by the counter.)

Sam:

"We're actually looking for someone with the last name Westwick."

Lola:

"Cullen. She's in the back."

(A female walks into the store. Lola recongizes her.)

Lola:

"Is there anything you need help with Paige?"

Paige:

"Yeah, I need some help."

Lola:

"You two can find your way."

(She says walking from behind the counter by Paige, Sam and Dean walk in the back, the girls watch them walk away.)

Paige:

"They here for your mother?"

Lola:

"Nope, there looking for Cullen."

(We see Cullen walking around lighting candles, Sam and Dean walk into the room. She looks at them after lighting the last one.)

Cullen:

"Can I help you two?"

Dean:

"Are you Cullen Westwick?"

Cullen:

"Yes I am. Now which one of you wants a reading. Unless you want me to let you know if you two are meant to be together, forever."

Sam:

"You're actually pshyic."

Cullen:

"I read palms, its not so hard. And I know things."

Dean:

"Well we're here to baby.... protect you from a demon that's after you."

Cullen:

"They sent you two. Castel just came to me and said someone was coming but I didn't think it was so soon."

Dean:

"He came to you."

Cullen:

"Yeah. He said that he was an angel and that I was a very important factor to the world and he was sending someone to protect me from this demon. But really..."

Dean:

"Ok, here's the plan we're going find this thing kill it and you'll be fine."

Cullen:

"You can't kill him."

Sam:

"We were sent to kill him."

Cullen:

"You can't though. If you kill him everything would be out of balance. Everything would be too good and the world can't be perfect. He has to exist so everything will be evened out."

(Fairah walks into the back with a box of donuts.)

Fairah:

"Hey, Cullen. Sorry i'm late with the donuts, I fell asleep in my sisters office. Damn her chair is comfortable."

(She notices Sam and looks at Dean, they recongize each other.)

Fairah/Dean:

"What are you? How are you?"

Fairah:

"Cullen. Remember about that thing you told me about? How is it I dreamt about him and now he's here?"

Sam:

"Wait...you told her? You're not suppose to tell anyone."

Cullen:

"She's my bestfriend. I tell her everything. And I don't know why you dreamt about him, but they are here to protect me from the demon thats after me."

Fairah:

"Really. You know, I could use some protection."

(She says flirting with Dean. )

Dean:

"I would love to keep you safe."

(Dean starts flirting back with her.)

Cullen/Sam:

"Fairah/Dean."

(They say at the same time. Dean and Fairah look back at them.)

Sam:

"We're suppose to be here for Cullen, not for a booty call."

Dean:

"Do you know how long it's been?"

(Sam shakes his head.)

Sam:

"We're suppose to be watching Cullen?"

Dean:

"Well, you can watch her for a while by yourself. It's not like she's a child."

Fairah:

"What I haven't had sex in over three months. I'm effing horny Cullen."

Cullen:

"Go. I have to finish working anyways."

Fairah:

"Take these."

(She says putting the box of donuts on the table in the room.)

Dean:

"You know I love donuts."

Fairah:

"Never mind."

(She says grabbing it back, Fairah and Dean leave the back. Sam looks at Cullen after they leave. )

Sam:

"So, can I get a reading?"

Cullen:

"Take a seat."

(They both sit down by the table. Cullen looks at Sam, he puts his hands out palm forward. She gently grabs both his hands, feeling a spark, they look into each others eyes.)

Sam:

"What was that?"

Cullen:

"I don't know. Let me see..."

(She looks at his hands and begins to read them.)

Cullen:

"There's pain in your life. You've been through heartbreak after heartbreak, haven't you, Sam."

Sam:

"Yeah. How did you know my name?"

Cullen:

"I told you I have my ways. And plus you called your brother Dean and Castel told me Sam and Dean were coming to watch me."

Sam:

"Ah ha. The arts of memorization."

Cullen:

"Well it works when I work here."

Sam:

"Why do you work here?"

Cullen:

"My mom and Madame Leila were friends. She also worked here herself and taught me about magic, palm readings, everything supernatural and told me one day i'll be having a job here myself since i'm special. So I stuck with it. It's all pretty interesting once you get a hang of it. I'm actually learning potions and spells, stuff like that."

Sam:

"So, your a practicioner in magic."

Cullen:

"I'm working on it. But i'll be as good as Lola one day."

Sam:

"Lola's a witch."

Cullen:

"Yeah and her and her friends are actually in a coven together. Lola doesn't like me that much, but her friend Paige asked me if I wanted to join one time, but i'm not really interesting in that full time. I'd rather work and just practice on occasions."

Sam:

"Why doesn't she like you?"

Cullen:

"Because I have a gift. She knows i'm special but doesn't know how. She doesn't like that i'm gifted and she's not, her mother is actually pshyic and a good witch. Magic makes the world go round."

(Cullen just holds his hands and looks at him in his eyes while talking to him. We then see Dean and Fairah at her place, he's sitting on the couch eating the donuts. Enjoying each little glazed one, Fairah looks at him.)

Fairah:

"Don't you want to have sex?"

Dean:

"Yeah. I'm sorry it's been a while and I love donuts."

(He says finishing the one he was eating, there are four left in the box of a dozen. )

Fairah:

"I can see that."

(Dean then sits up, looks at her relaxing a little. Fairah goes over to him and starts kissing him on his lips, he kisses her back. He's still looking at the donuts. She stops and backs away.)

Fairah:

"Your eyes were open."

Dean:

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's coming over me."

Fairah:

"One last time and then I give up."

Dean:

"Ok. I promise. Why don't we go to the bedroom?"

Fairah:

"Now that sounds like a good idea."

(Fairah says getting off of him and heading upstairs, Dean gets up and follows her. They head to her room and she begins to get naked. He takes off his shirt, she gets on the bed, under the blanket. She takes her bra off and tosses it on the floor.)

Fairah:

"Oops, looks like I lost my bra and my underwear."

(She says taking her thong and throwing it on Dean, it lands in hands he looks at her and then takes his pants and boxers off. He gets in the bed with her, they start kissing again.)


	4. Chapter 4

(View on Sam and Cullen talking outside, walking around this quiet little town.)

Sam:

"So which world is better?"

Cullen:

"Neither. Bad things happen in both, but that's a part of life. My job is basically like a security guard, I have to make sure no one gets in the other world, but this demon is getting help. He was in it yesterday following me, he knows my face."

Sam:

"Did your mother ever tell you what to do if he comes?"

Cullen:

"No. She died before I learn about the negatives about this gift."

Sam:

"What happened?"

Cullen:

"A car accident. We're mortal like everyone else."

Sam:

"My brother would have been convinced you were immortal. How did you get the name Cullen?"

Cullen:

"It's an old family name. It was actually my grandma's name on my dad's side."

Sam:

"Cute name, it reminds me of that vampire movie."

Cullen:

"Twilight. I love that movie. Fairah hates it says its a stupid vampire flick that sucks ass, no pun intended."

(Sam laughs a little.)

Sam:

"Dean says the same thing but he adds that vampires aren't even like that in real life and they aren't that easy to kill. But I think I saw him shed a tear when Edward and Bella were at the prom."

Cullen:

"You've killed vampires before?"

Sam:

"Many. And many other different kind of demons and some witches. We're hunters, we hunt evil. That's what we do."

Cullen:

"What do you do for money, food?"

Sam:

"Credit cards. With fake names."

Cullen:

"Ha, that's what crooks do? Are you a crook as well as a hunter?"

Sam:

"Yeah I guess if thats what you call it."

Cullen:

"What about dinner tonight? Maybe we can get together and have dinner at my house, with my dad and my brother along with your brother."

Sam:

"Sounds good, sounds normal."

Cullen:

"For you it does. For me it is normal."

(Cullen looks at her watch, she has to get back to work.)

Cullen:

"I have to get back to work. But tonight, 7, my house. Be there or be square."

(She says kissing Sam for a few seconds and then breaking away. )

Cullen:

"I've been dying to do that all day."

Sam:

"I was going to do that. Just didn't know when. Looks like you've cut to the chase."

Cullen:

"Yeah. I'm kind of like that."

Sam:

"Yeah, but i'm like this."

(Sam says and kisses her again, they both get into and there's a little tongue action. After two minutes they take a breather.)

Cullen:

"Wow. Um....I gotta go. But i'll see you tonight."

Sam:

"I can't wait."

(Cullen turns around and heads back towards her work. We see Sam walking into the hotel room, Dean is already in there finishing off that box of donuts. He looks at his brother.)

Dean:

"Hey, I would offer you one. But I just..."

Sam:

"Yeah."

Dean:

"I was just rewarded. I had sex with a drop dead red head. My god was it awesome. I mean Sam, this girl is a goddess in the sack."

Sam:

"Ok. Thanks for that information. But I found the perfect girl and we're having dinner with her and her family tonight."

Dean:

"Wait...we."

Sam:

"Yes she invited the both of us for dinner. It's a good gesture."

(Castel appears in the room, Sam and Dean looks at him.)

Castel:

"Did you guys kill him?"

Dean:

"Not yet. And the girl, Cullen, hey that reminds me of that dumb vampire movie you dragged me to. But that's not the point, she said that we can't kill him because if we do, it won't keep the world balanced."

Castel:

"Well, she's wrong everytime one is killed another one appears and keeps everything in perfect order. Please just do this and get it over with. Quickly, her life is at stake."

Dean:

"Thanks for the reward."

Castel:

"What are you talking about?"

Dean:

"The sex, with Fairah."

Castel:

"That's not the reward. But I can give you a hint to what it is concerned with. One your futures is here or atleast with a certain young female from here. One of your destined loves are here."

(He says looking at Sam and Dean.)

Sam:

"So what your saying is, that either Dean and Fairah are meant to be or me and Cullen."

Castel:

"You two have to figure that part out. And i'll let you know after you kill the demon. If you need me just call."

(He says and leaves.)

Dean:

"Do you know what this means?"

Sam:

"One of us is with the girl of our dreams."

Dean:

"I could marry into a donut shop."

(He says smiling really big, proud of himself.)

Sam:

"You're ridiculous. But I think I know who the witch is who's helping the demon out. It's Lola."

(Later that night, Sam and Dean are standing in front of the Westwick Household. Sam rings the doorbell, this time Eric answers the door, he looks them over.)

Eric:

"Which one of you is Sam?"

Sam:

"I am."

Eric:

"You better not hurt my sister, or I swear i'll hurt you."

(He says in a thretning tone.)

Sam:

"I promise."

(Paul walks by Eric.)

Paul:

"Nice to see you again. Why don't you two come on in?"

(Eric moves out the way and Sam and Dean walk into the house. )

Sam:

"So where's Cullen?"

Paul:

"Still getting dressed. You know how girls are."

(He says heading to his recliner chair all relaxed, Sam, Dean and Eric sit on the couch.)

Dean:

"Yeah. They always take too long."

Paul:

"So I hear you two haven't had a home cooked meal in a while. Well your in for a good meal tonight, apparently i'm a good enough cook."

Cullen:

"Dad, please don't brag."

(She says walking into the livingroom, she's wearing a left shoulder strap black shirt with a pair of straight leg jeans. She has her brown hair half way up hanging loosly around her face with light make up on. She looks beautiful without barely trying. Paul gets up and heads to the kitchen. They have a good meal and talk about everything, after dinner Sam and Cullen are making out in front of her bedroom door. She stops and looks at him.)

Cullen:

"My dad and my brother are in the livingroom."

Sam:

"It's alright."

Cullen:

"I'll see you tomorrow. Mr. Protector Man."

(She says and goes into her room, when she walks in and sees a man standing there, he has dark black hair and dark black eyes, he grabs Cullen, she screams Sam comes into the room and sees the demon holding onto her. Sam takes out a gun and aims it towards the demon, he lets go of Cullen after he slices her with a knife on her arm, Sam grabs her and the demon disappears. )

Sam:

"Are you alright?"

Cullen:

"Not really. You always go everywhere with a gun?'

Sam:

"Basically"

(He says putting it away as Eric, Paul and Dean appear in the doorway. )

Eric:

"What happened?"

Cullen:

"Nothing. Saw a spider, Sam killed it."

Paul:

"What happened to your arm?"

Cullen:

"The spider attacked me before Sam got it. I'm going to go clean it up."

(She says heading to the bathroom, Dean walks into the room and Eric and Paul go back to the livingroom.)

Sam:

"I'm going to stay here and keep and eye on Cullen. I think you should go talk to Lola."

Dean:

"Just what I was thinking, and then spend sometime with Fairah. My complete future handed to me on a silver platter with tons and tons of donuts."

Sam:

"Have fun."

(Dean leaves. Cullen walks back into the room with a big bandage on her arm. She shuts her door and looks at Sam.)

Cullen:

"You staying the night."

Sam:

"Yeah."

(Dean walks into the pshyic shop and sees Lola cleaning up, closing things off.)

Lola:

"Sorry, we're closed."

Dean:

"I came to talk to you. Lola, right?"

Lola:

"Yeah. And you are?"

Dean:

"Richie. Richie Sambora. I was wondering where I can find a certain spell or incanation. Sometimg that will help me get into the dream world."

Lola:

"Well, Richie. Richie Sambora, why do you want to go there?"

Dean:

"Why wouldn't I? Everything is so much better there."

Lola:

"Well, first off you're going to need a witch with actual powers. I have none, thanks to my mother who is the only pshyic in the family. But for you I can do anything you want me to."

(She says coming on to Dean, he looks at her.)

Dean:

"I'm sorry Lola, I have a girl. I'm going to marry her one day, i'm going to marry into a donut shop."

Lola:

"Oh. Well, let me give you the number to my friend Paige. She has actual powers."

(She says grabbing Dean's hand and writing down Paige's number on it with a pen she had near by. Lola looks at him and smiles.)

(View on Sam and Cullen laying together on her bed, cuddling.)

Sam:

"Why are you still living with your dad at twenty four?"

Cullen:

"I'm use to it. And plus my brother is twenty nine and still living at home."

Sam:

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

Cullen:

"He used to date Lola they broke up about two years ago, I haven't seen him in love with anyone for a while now."

Sam:

"What about you? Have you ever been in love?"

Cullen:

"A few times. But my last boyfriend Edward broke up with me because I kept disappearing on him."

Sam:

"Seriously, Edward."

Cullen:

"Yeah, I know, I don't make this stuff up, but I really don't have much options in a small town."

Sam:

"Ok. But why not move out, live with Fairah?"

Cullen:

"Because I love living with my dad and I did live with Ed while we were going out. And Fairah I couldn't live with. She'll have men coming in the house at all hours of the night. I couldn't handle that. But maybe you're that someone to change my mind."

Sam:

"I think so."

(They start kissing, after a minute, they are laying together. Falling asleep.)

Sam:

"Can you take me to the dream world?"

Cullen:

"I can't. We're on the edge of sleep, our other selves are on the edge of waking up. And we can't mess that up. But I promise to bring you another time."

Sam:

"I can't wait."

(They fall asleep. It starts lightening outside, whenever we see light in the room we see the demon that's been following Cullen standing over her, taking her. It starts pouring down raining. Sam wakes up and looks around, calling Cullen's name.)

Sam:

"Cullen"

(She's no where around. He gets off her bed starts searching around the house, she's no where to be found. He walks outside, Paul and Eric don't wake up, from the sound of Sam's voice. But as he walks outside, he grabs his phone and calls Dean. Dean wakes up in bed with Fairah and answers his phone. Fairah wakes up and sits up as Dean does. )

Dean:

"What is it Sammy?"

Fairah:

"What's wrong?"

Sam:

"Cullen's gone. Why didn't you call me to let me know what you found out?"

Dean:

"I got distracted."

Sam:

"Dean, do you not understand this? My girlfreind could die."

Dean:

"I'm sorry. Lola said that Paige has actual powers, she doesn't. So Paige has to be behind this whole charade."

Sam:

"Where does Paige live?"

Dean:

"Cullen's gone. Where does Lola's friend Paige live?"

Fairah:

"What? Five houses down."

Dean:

"Which way?"

Fairah:

"To the right."

(She says getting upset, her bestfriend is in trouble.)

Dean:

"She lives five houses to the right of Fairah's. Meet me there."

Sam:

"I'm on my way."

(They hang up the phones, Dean gets off the bed and starts getting dressed. Fairah begins to get up, she's in a long white tee shirt.)

Fairah:

"I'm coming with you."

Dean:

"No you can't."

Fairah:

"Why not, she's my friend."

Dean:

"Because you can get hurt and I don't want nothing to happen to you."

Fairah:

"You better come back to me safe, Superman."

(She says all sexy getting on her knees closer to him, he kisses her for a brief sexy second.)

Dean:

"You know I love it when you call me that."

(He says dressed and leaves the room. View on Cullen tied up on a table, the demon walks closer to her with a knife in it's hand. Cullen is awake, she doesn't have a gag in her mouth)

Cullen:

"Help. Help me."

(She says crying. When the demon gets to her it changes into Paige.)

Paige:

"Oh. Stop that. It's not going to help."

Cullen:

"Paige. Why?"

Paige:

"Because I don't like you. Ever since your brother broke up with me to go out with Lola and then you acting all stuck up because you have a gift to go to the magical unicorn land, doesn't make you better than me. So I used a vanity spell to disguise myself as a demon and been following you to make you paranoid. And then I thought to myself, why not just kill her myself? But then I was like, nah, I need some help."

(She says and her eyes blink black and then back.)

Paige:

"I did something better I became a demon. So here I am. Here you are."

Cullen:

"C'mon, Paige. I didn't do anything."

Paige:

"I'm not Paige anymore."

(She says going to stab Cullen with the knife with both hands, Dean bust through the door guns in hand shooting away at Paige. Nothing's happening.)

Dean:

"What in the hell?"

(Paige looks at him, eyes blinking again back and forth to black to normal, trying to adjust.)

Dean:

"You're a..."

Paige:

"Oh, hell yeah."

(Sam comes through the door and sees that Paige is a demon.)

Sam:

"You're dead."

(He says going after Paige and kills her himself. While he's doing that Dean helps Cullen by untying her from the table, she hugs him.)

Cullen:

"Thank you, Dean."

(After Sam kills Paige, he walks by Cullen, she's a little frightened.)

Sam:

"Are you alright?"

Cullen:

"I'm fine. How did you know where I was?"

Dean:

"We took a long shot."

Cullen:

"Oh. Back there I actually thought I was going to die for a second."

Sam:

"I wasn't going to let that happen to you."

(He says hugging her.)

Sam:

"I love you."

(Cullen starts crying.)

Cullen:

"I love you, too."

(Castiel appears in the house with them. )

Castiel:

"I see you found your answer."

Cullen:

"What are you talking about?"

(Sam and Cullen break apart and look at him, Cullen and Sam are sitting next to each other on the table and Dean is standing by them. Castiel is standing a feet away from them.)

Castiel:

"You two are meant to be. The mission I really sent you on was a test. To see if you two could handle love and hunting."

Sam:

"So, my future is with Cullen."

Dean:

"I thought I was going to be with Fairah."

(He says a little upset.)

Castiel:

"There's the difference. Sam and Cullen's relationship is going to go down in history as two magical people create a child with more magic that the world can handle."

Dean:

"Sam's not magical. He's demonic."

Castiel:

"But you and Fairah's relationship is still going to be tested."

Dean:

"So we can still be together?"

(Sam and Cullen can't take their eyes off of each other. They are smiling.)

Cullen:

"I'm going to have your baby one day."

Sam:

"I'm going to make you my wife one day."

(He says scooping her up in his arms and carrying her upstairs. "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye starts playing. Dean looks at Castiel who is messing around with the radio in the livingroom.)

Dean:

"Really dude."

Castiel:

"What? I like this song."

(Darkness. We then see Sam wake up from a dream. He's in a hotel room with Dean, it's still the middle of the night.)

Sam:

"Dean."

Dean:

"What?"

(He says like he doesn't want to be bothered by his brother.)

Sam:

"I just had the weirdest dream."

Dean:

"Tell me about it in the morning."

(View on Sam and Cullen look into each other's eyes, smiling.)

Cullen:

"I'm going to have your baby one day."

Sam:

"I'm going to make you my wife one day."

(He says scooping her up in his arms and carrying her upstairs. "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye starts playing. Dean looks at Castiel who is messing around with the radio in the livingroom.)

Dean:

"Really dude."

Castiel:

"What? I like this song."

(Darkness. We Cullen jolting up in her bed, she's looking around her room.)

Cullen:

"What in the hell?"

(In the back we see a figure walking by her, the figure grabs her and we hear her scream. Black Out.)

The End!!!


End file.
